HORNSS
HORNSS are a doom/stoner trio residing in San Fransisco though all three members previously resided in different parts of the United States. Forming in 2010, HORNSS' sound mixes heavy psych, doom and desert rock though also rooted in punk and desert rock as all three members had played in punk bands throughout their career, with Mike Moracha and Nick Nava also playing in the desert rock band Solarfeast in the early 90s. Their sound has also been described as "heavy rock tunes for fellow dirtbags.". In their tenure to date the band has released two studio albums and has shared the stage with several key bands in the stoner and doom scene. History HORNSS started in 2010 by the trio of Moracha, Nava and Bowman, all of which had roots in punk bands and moved from different parts of the USA (Moracha and Nava being from Palm Springs while Bowman originated from Florida). The three would initially agree on the name Horns but opt for the name HORNSS once they found out through Encyclopedia Metallum that a band with the name "Horns" already existed.It's Psychedelic, Baby! The band's first show would take place on 5 February 2011 supporting Fatso Jetson.HORNSS Facebook Following a few more gigs including a second gig supporting Fatso Jetson,HORNSS Facebook HORNSS would release a demo known as The Red Death on 9 November 2012. This would gain the attention of RidingEasy Records, who would sign the band as work began on a debut album. HORNSS would share the stage with the likes of Lo-Pan, Yob, Black Sleep of Kali and Black Cobra among others leading up to the release of their debut album No Blood No Sympathy. No Blood No Sympathy saw release on 13 May 2014, with a release party for the band on 24 May alongside Black Prism and Slow Season.HORNSS Facebook HORNSS would then tour Europe with Black Wizard in support of the album, notably including an appearance at Incubate Festival. In 2015 work would begin on a follow-up in between marquee shows alongside the likes of The Skull,HORNSS Facebook Inter Arma,HORNSS Facebook Pins of Light and Mondo DragHORNSS Facebook among others. On 8 October 2015 it had been revealed that HORNSS had signed with STB Records for their second album.HORNSS Facebook Working with Tim Green, the band would record at Louder Studios in the Sierra Nevada Foothills in roughly five days./ Outlaws of The Sun Telepath would see release on 27 August 2016 to positive reviews from the likes of Metal InjectionMetal Injection and The QuietusThe Quietus among others. A release show took place on 30 August alongside Dirty Streets and The Atomic Bitchwax.HORNSS Facebook Surrounding the recording and release would be a marquee show alongside Fu Manchu and an appearance at Psycho Las Vegas. HORNSS still remain active performing in the California area. Discography *'The Red Death' (Demo) (2012, Self-Released) *'No Blood No Sympathy' (Studio Album) (2014, RidingEasy Records) *'Telepath' (Studio Album) (2016, Ripple Music; STB Records) Members *'Mike Moracha' - Guitar, Vocals (2010 - Present) *'Nick Nava' - Bass, Vocals (2010 - Present) *'Bil Bowman' - Drums (2010 - Present) Tours *'2014 European Tour' (With Black Wizard) (2014)Last.fm *'2017 New Year's Eve Tour' (2017)HORNSS Facebook External Links Official Links *HORNSS Bandcamp *HORNSS Instagram *HORNSS Page on Ripple Music *HORNSS Page on RidingEasy Records Archival Links *Telepath Review via Angry Metal Guy *No Blood No Sympathy Review via Echoes and Dust *No Blood No Sympathy review via The Sludgelord *Album Announcement References Category:Band Category:San Fransisco Category:California Category:USA Category:2010 Category:Heavy psych Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:RidingEasy Records Category:Ripple Music